Kibas Lost Rose
by Kogaswolfgirl
Summary: Rose forget everything about her past. Now her future resides in Konoha with her newfound friends. But what happens when someone appears who loves her nearly as much as Kiba has grown to? A kidnapping, a romance, and everything else you can think ofKibaOC
1. Meet Natsumi Rose!

A/n Ok Heres my Kiba/OC one! Many ppl like to put Hinata with Kiba but that's just wrong! Even worse then Him and Shino which is freakin horrible so Im correcting it! Sure I like Yaoi as much as the next girl but not when it involves my kiba. Ok No disclaimer because I still feel its stupid

The sky thundered above as Natsumi dragged her tired body onwards. The rain began to pour down on her mixing with her bitter tears of regret. Her parent's body's flashed in the lightning some leagues behind her. It had been 2 days that she had started crawling her battered beaten up bloody body. Her hair and what remained of her clothes stuck to her. A village came into site and she reached forward grabbing a root and dragging her limp body forward some more till she finally collapsed from exhaustion and what little light she had vanished as she fell unconscience. A few minutes later some shadows appeared above her. After whispering for a bit she was picken up and taken to the Konoha hospital.

A week later Natsumi finally regained conscienceness to see a face with pink hair loomed over her. "Glad to see you awake." The pretty girl smiled. Natsumi stared for a second. "Who are you?" She whispered. "Where am I?" "My name is Sakura and you are in the village hidden in the leaves. You were pretty wounded." Sakura said drawing away and messing around with some medical stuff. "What about you? Whats your name and where are you from?" Natsumi's head turned and she stared at the wall opposite her. "… I don't know…" She whispered. Her mind was totally and completely blank.. Every time she thought she had a memory it left her grasp. Sakura took a light and stared into Natumi's pupils. "You have Amnesia." She said sitting down on the chiar nearby and filling out some paperwork. "Thisll cause some problems…" Natsumi stared at her. "You don't know my name?" She asked. Sakura shook her head. "Sakura is a pretty name…A pretty flower…." Natsumi whispered. Sakura watched her as Natsumi turned over and looked at a single flower in a vase near her table. "Call me Rose." She said sitting up and cradling the flower.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked as Sakura walked in. "She cant remember anything her arms were overstrained and wont be useable for awhile her legs are badly cut too but they'll recover quickly. She said to call her Rose" Sakura said collapsing into the chiar. Tsunade had given her the job to taking care of Rose while she lazed about and avoided work. Tsunade leaned back in her chiar. "Did you see her headband?" Tsunade asked tossing it over to Sakura. Sakura looked at it. IT had been scratched so badly and so much that whatever village symbol had been on there wasn't recognizable now. "Shes a kunoichi too?" She asked. "Looks that way. I wonder if this amnesia is purposefully made to block out memories? We have no Idea what happened Gai and Kakashi found her dragging herself along the ground till she reached unconscinceness.. They said she had been much worse that they had pulled thw shurikens out of her body. Back a few ways they found 2 more bodies that could have been her parents. But their headbands were nowhere to be found. Id rather not go into detail on how bad those 2 were." Tsunade sighed resting her elbows on the table. "Soo what are we going to do about her?" Sakura asked tossing the headband and catching it deftly. "Not much till she gets her memories back or so much till we can find her village." "Im sure her village will put out a notice or something" Sakura said standing up. "Until then she will join team 8 when she gets better so she dosent start to lose her shinobi ways." Tsunade said walking Sakura to the door. "You go gather its members while I send out a message to the nearby villages seeing if they are missing anyone"

Rose sighed. She kept searching her mind trying to find something. She started singing quietly to herself, words unknown to anyone but herself but they began to take shapes. An illusion began to take over the room. A picture of beauty unique to every person flowed across as she sat there in the middle. Suddenly the door opened and she stopped the illusion disspeairing the very instant as she turned to see 4 people standing in the doorway staring at her.standing there. "Rose-san! You shouldn't be standing your injuries!" Sakura said running forward then stopping, staring at her. All of her injuries had dissapeared. "Rose-san what happened?" She asked the three people walking up behind her. "I-I don't know…" Rose said feeling uncomfortable at the staring. "What were you doing?" the one wearing sunglasses asked. "I- I was singing." A dog barked wagging his tail and walking up to her. "Rose-san do you know any jutsus?" Sakura asked.

((A/n I really don't feel like typing all of this. So as you can guess they are figure out Rose can use jutsu's by singing. Then introductions happen and they rose goes to stay with Hinata.))

Rose started laughing as Hinata started blusing and stammering again. "Hinata-chan your so cute!" She squealed hugging her new friend. "R-Rose-Ch-chan Y-you c-cant te-tell any-o-one" Hinata managed to get out as Rose all but throttled her. "Of course of course But I want to meet this Naruto person." Rose said finally letting her go and picking up her tea. "I don't see how he wouldn't be able to like you back Hinata you fit most guys needs." Hinatas face was steaming and after laughing some more Rose let it drop.

A/n Ok Stopping this abrudtly but I gotta go to bed the real fanfic starts tomorrow or the Day after lol


	2. Kiba falls in love

A/n ok im back. Seriously I know where I want this to go but I don't know how to get it there. Well have to see how the story ends up.Id hate to have to type out how Kiba falls in love with her every step off the way (cause ID have to think up missions for them) but if I don't it seems weird…

Hinata's father knocked raptly on the door. He had previously been training with Hinata's cousin Neji whom Rose took an odd liking too when she met him. But for some reason she had grown to like everyone she had met. "Hinata your teammates are waiting outside for you." He said opening the door. Hinata leapt up. "O-ok! Come one Rose lets go." Hinata said grabbing her backpack and hurrying from the room. Her dad eyed Rose as she took it slower. "Im sorry for this intrusion." Rose said bowing to him as she tried to leave. "I promise its just temporary." He nodded and stepped aside. A little creeped out Rose ran quickly after Hinata. "Hi Akamaru!" Rosesaid happily as she got outside and the white dog came up to her wagging his tail. "Akamaru really likes you." Kiba said leaning against the wall of the house. "Strange…" Shino said in his quiet way. Rose could feel his peircing glare agan. "Shino-Kun can you take off your sunglasses?" She asked suddenly. Kiba started laughing while Hinata stood in the middle not knowing what to do. "No." Shino said quite frankly and turned from her. "Lets go train." He said starting to walk away. Kiba was still laughing hard as they finally followed after him. Rose had no idea what she had done wrong.

Hinata stood still next to Rose breathing lightly. Across from them they could make out a thin outline of Shino and Kiba. Hinata glanced over to Rose and she nodded. They split taking off through the trees. Circling around the two Rose stood still in a tree above them till Hinata got in position. The kunai flashed from their hands and the fight started. Kiba and Shino easily dodged the kunai. Shino went after Hinata glasses shining in the light as they struggled, while Kiba and Akamaru were hot in Rose's tree. GWords began to pour out of her mouth and a steady darkness began to loom all around the two. Just when she thought she had the advantage. Kiba focused all of his chakra in his nose and went after her scent easily. Akamaru jumped and tried to bite down ton Rose who kicked him back. Kiba ran to catch Akamaru and Rose throw a kunai at his unprotected back. Akamaru flipped enabling him to land on his feet and barked. Kiba turned in time to see the kunai and dodged it enough for it to just graze his shoulder. By then Rose was gone again hidden within the leaves the darkness gone. Kiba sniffed and he followed after her. Rose leapt from tree to tree carefully, trying to find a way to attack. But before she could make a plan Kiba had jumped up and tackled her. Akamaru barking behind him . "Eek!" Rose and Kiba plummeted to the earth. Struggling Rose managed to flip them around. Kiba landed with a thud on the ground, Rose on top of him. Rose laughed, gasping for breath. "I win!" She said triumphantly sitting on his legs. Akamaru jumped on her shoulder wagging his tail. "Say I won Kiba-kun." Rose said smiling. Kiba sighed" Alright already You won! Get off I can feel my legs!" Rose rolled off of him still catching her breath. "Haha!" Kiba flicked her on the nose. "You got lucky." He said sitting up smirking and then flinching as his shoulder wound opened up. Rose followed suit worriedly. "Are you ok Kiba-Kun? Here let me get that for you. " She said immediently ripping some of her shirt to bind the wound. Kiba stared at her surprised as she began to dress the wound. "There that's the best I can do. Well get Hinata-Chan to take care of the rest." She said standing up and smiling. Kiba's heart thumped at the smile and he looked away. "Yeah ok lets go." He muttered following after her.

Hinata had not fared against Shino well at all as the poor girl sat bruised and cut up. "I tried to make her stop." Shino shrugged. "Did you lose Kiba?" He asked sitting down on a log. "That's rather sad you lost to a girl with amnesia." Kiba started yelling at Shino as Rose giggled helping Hinata. "Ro-Rose-Chan you actually beat him?" Hinata asked. "Not really we were just to tired to continue. Can you help Kiba's shoulder? Im afraid I got him there." Hinata nodded and started correcting Rose's badly done job. "Now what?" Rose asked sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Food time!" Kiba said jumping up so quickly Hinata fell over. "Ki-Kiba-kun…" Akamaru barked happily following after Kiba who was rejoicing over the thought of food. Shino stood up and followed after him his hands in his pockets. As Rose ran after with Hinata.

They began to approach a ramen shop and Hinata started to do an odd finger thing as they got closer. "Oy! Naruto!" Kiba said as he walked in. "Nar-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered hiding behind Rose and Shino as they walked in. A boy with blonde hair sat on one of the stools Ramen hanging out of his mouth as he talked loudly with Kiba. "That's Naruto?" Rose asked jabbing a finger at the blonde kid. Shino nodded and with Hinata clenching her shirt Rose walked toward the two people. "Na! Na! Whos she?" Naruto asked pointing to the girl. "Ive never seen you here before." He said eyeing her suspiciously. "My name is Rose Naruto-kun!" Rose said bowing a little. "You're the one Sakura –chans been taking care of." Naruto said with overexcitment. "Yes that would be me!" Hinata was tugging on Rose's shirt trying to get her to move away. "Whats Hinata doing?" Naruto asked peeking around Rose. "Eep!" Hinata tried to duck away but Rose grabbed her her hand. "She wanted to say hi to you Naruto-Kun!" Rose said happy to play matchmaker. "Comeon Kiba this way." Rose said shoving him away from Naruto and pulling Shino behind him. Hinata's face was steaming as Rose watched laughing occasionally. She could hear every word Naruto said. "Your amazing Rose" Kiba said eating his ramen and watching the two. I never would have thought she could speak to Naruto longer then 2 minutes without fainting." "What do you mean" She asked looking between him and Hinata who fainted at the end of her sentence. "Hinata-Chan!" Rose jumped hurrying over as Kiba hooted and Shino tried his best to ignore everyone. "What'd I do? What'd I do?" Naruto asked as Rose grabbed his water and dumped it over the girl. Hinata awoke gasping for breath. Rose bit her lip to try not to laugh. "Hinata-Chan you are so kawaii!" Rose said helping her friend up.

Soon after Naruto left to go find some super pervert and Shino and Hinata started to head home leaving Rose with Kiba and the bill. "That's going to leave a dent." Kiba sighed as Rose happily kicked her legs up and down on the stool. "Don't blame me I don't have money." She said humming. Kiba stared at her then sighed again. "Kiba-kun?" Rose asked as they left the shop. "What is it?" He asked Akamaru in his jacket. "Lets go for a walk!' She said grabbing his hand and hurrying out of the village. "The night is too pretty to just go home." She said stopping as they reached the trees. "Your weird Rose." Kiba said an arm behind his head. "Yep!" She said cheerfully heading over to the nearby river still holding his hand.

Rose sat down at the edge kicking her feet in the water while Akamaru chased some fireflies. "Were you trying to match Hinata up?" Kiba asked sitting next to her. "Maybe alittle. She deserves to be happy." She replied playing with her hair out of habit. "You had no idea she faints like that?" Kiba laughed. "Itll be all but impossible for her to even admit her feelings to him." Rose sighed impatiently. "I wanna help though…" Kiba stared at her in the moonlight. "Do you like helping people?" He asked quietly. "I love it! It makes me so happy inside." She said clenching her heart. She quietly began to sing again. The words made no sense to Kiba yet they flowed easily out of her mouth and he felt a deep happiness settly within him…along with a great passion. As Rose sang Akamaru left to stand amongst the treesand keep a look out. Kiba reached forward and lightly picked up Rose's hand pulling her closer to him. Rose watched him surprised as he suddenly kissed her. Rose's eyes grew wide, then closed slowly. "Kiba…-Kun…." She muttered as they pulled away for breath. Without speaking Kiba held her close kissing her neck and her lips passionately. He layed her back, his hand trraveling up her spine sending a shiver of excitement up and down her body. Akamaru suddenly barked and a twig snapped. Kiba jumped up, Rose groping in the darkness to see who was there. "Come on. Lets go." Kiba whispered grabbing her hadn and picking up Akamaru as the dog walked to them.

A/n ok Chapter 2 its starting to come together yay! I don't really think when I make these fanfics they just pop into my head the same instant I type it down. Strange huh? Ok I realize I never told you what she looks like so heres a pic I found that matches her! http/x29. you wanna see her outfit just say so And Ill paste that in the next chappy. Ok now REVIEW ONWARDS!


	3. A strangers kiss

A/n sry it took so long. I got preoccupied adn since it seems no one wants to review I figured nobody was reading it. BUt then I also figured who cares I wanna finish it! 

Rose snuck back into Hinata's house about an hour later. Taking her shoes off she padded lightly back into Hinata's room hoping not to disturb her friend.  
"Rose-chan?" Hinata's voice cut through the silence like a bullet.  
Rose turned around smiling at her despite the fact it was so dark that she wouldnt be able to see. "Sorry didnt mean to wake you Hinata-chan! Go back to sleep..." Rose trailed off as she noticed Hinata. Her face was so red that it practically shone through the darkness. HOw did I miss that walking in? She wondered.  
"Err...Hinata-chan are you ok?" Hinata shook her head throwing the pillow aside that she had been cluchting to her chest. "Rose-chan! It was horrible! You finally gave me the chance i wanted and I said something so stupid and just fainted"  
rose hugged her. "Its ok what did you say?" though she was meaning to comfort Hinata Rose's mind kept straying back to Kiba and the kiss good-be he had given her seemed to linger on her lips.  
"Rose-chan I-I-I t-told Nar-Naruto-kun, that I- that I LIKED HIM!" Hinata let out a quivering sob. "Hes never going to want to be by me now"  
Rose tryed ehr best to pull her mind out of the clouds adn swallowed. "Its ok. Im sure he dosent mind! In fact he may have not even heard the way you talk!" She said encouragingly.  
It didnt seem to work. Though her body stopped shaking Hinata kept biting a quivering lip as seh pulled away from Rose. "Im sorry Rose-chan I shouldnt be doing this to you..." She said wiping her face a little. Rose smiled. "No Hinata-chan! I love the fact you confided in me! Thats what friends like us are for. So dont worry Ill deal with Naruto. You just stand ther eand look pretty ok?" Hinata half laughed half sobbed but shook her head to show she understood. "We better go to bed then..." She said quietly going over to her bed.  
Rose agreed adn walked slowly to her temporary bed. Kibas smirking face suddenly appeared in her head and it was all Rose could do to keep from squealing.  
Her last thought as she fell asleep hearing Hinata's careful petite breathing was I hope this feeling lasts...

The next morning Hinata woke Rose up ealier then usual. "Nani, What is it Hinata-chan?" She asked rubbing her eyes. As like every morning the instant she opened her eyes a sense of despair settled over her soul as if something was missing "R-Rose-chan Theyve found something about your past..." Hinata said a bit hesitant about waking her up. Rose's eyes opened wide. "really?" What are we waiting for lets go!" She said rushing to get dressed then waiting as Hinata eventually did too. Rose ran out holding Hinata's hand and nearly crashing into Kiba and Shino who were waiting outside of the front door looking a little breathless.  
"Ki-Kiba-Kun! Shino-kun!" rose gasped grinding to a stop an inch away from them. "we came as soon as we heard." Kiba said smiling despite the sweat evident on his face. The sun had not completly risen yet, Rose wondered how he had gotten tired so quickly.  
"Yes. We figured we all better be there for this." Shino said looking at her through those dark glasses of his. Rose bowed happily to them. "Thank you so much!" she said as she let go of Hinata's hand. "Hey, what else would you expect? Your a part of our time now!" Kiba said smirking and they started walking to the Hokage's office. "Yes, rose-chan is our friend now." Hinata said shyly playing with her fingers a little. Rose squealed. "Hinata-chan you are so cute!" She said hugging her causing her to blush. Rose's eyes sought Kiba's as she hugged Hinata. "..." As she let go Kiba grabbed her hand and they walked in silence while Shino and Hinata exchanged surprised glances.

Eventually they got to the Hokage's office and Kiba was struggling to keep his passions curbed as Rose walked close to him. They knocked on the door and walked in at Tsunade's voice. Rose hesitated squeezing Kiba's hand somewhat painfully. BUt as Shino and Hinata walked in in front of her she took a deep breath and Kiba all but dragged her. Tsunade sat at her desk hands folded in front of her, Shizune stood to the side holding a pig thing in her arms. Tsunade smiled at Rose as she walked in. "Welcome Princess Rose..." Tsunade said with a slight smile. "Princess?" Everyone but Shizune in the room echoed.  
Tsunade nodded and the door closed behind them, a man in a cape stood in front of it, the hood pulled up. "who are you?" Shino asked, glasses flashing. the guy ran up to Rose suddenly hugging her as the hood fell back. "Lady Natsumi! I have finally found you!" He cried clutching her tightly. "we were all so worried when they found the King and Queen!" Tsunade stood up, walking around ehr desk. "May I introduce Hikaru-san?" She said eyes not missing a single emotion that flickered across their faces.  
Rose's showed surprised, curiousity and even some fear. Hinata and Shino both just stared surprised at the strange handsome man while Kiba's fist clenched and anger flashed across his face.rose pulled away from Hikaru staring at him. "Hikaru? Lady? What are you talking about?" she asked her mind in a whirl. His face...there was someting familiar about it. Hikaru was almost as tall as Shino His jet-black hair reached nearly down to his neck and his features were so refined he was nothing short of gorgeous.  
"I see what Hokage-sama said was true." Hikaru said his smile not wavering as he stared at her. "Then I shall remind you..." He bowed to the Hokage. "May I speak with her in private?" Tsunade nodded adn Hikaru grabbed her hand tenderly and led her out of the door.  
All Hinata and Shino could do was stare while Akamaru whined slightly licking Kiba's clenched shaking fist.

Lady Natsumi, it is so wonderful to see you again." Hikaru said not taking his eyes off of her for a second. "What do you mean 'Lady'?" Rose asked staring back at his face hoping it held some kind of clue. "Ill start from the beginning then..."

_"The village you have been born and raised in his none other then Eosgakure, the Dawn Village. About 100 years ago one of your forefathers founded the village and named it for the the bueatiful music the birds make at dawn and Sunset. Years went by and the village grew and flourished under your familys rule. Till as of late. About 5 years after your birth a Shinobi of high status and favored greatly in the village suddenly betrayed us.  
He and some of his followers started a sort of civil war and your family was in disarray. This man was after all your brother, Takeo. Years went by and the war never seemed to be getting close to stopping then one day he just dissapeared. We figured that his followers had diminished so much since the start that he couldnt risk it anymore till he had more. You were then 11 and starting your training. Your parents were quite proud to find out that you shared the same Kekei Genkai of song as they had. the ability to make things real by singing. No signs or needed and the words to the songs are only none to the family since they practically make it up as they go. Your father and Mother were so proud that at times they would take you out to do missions even before you had graduated! It was that way that we finally met." He concluded eyes reflecting the sunlight around them.  
_

At some point they had walked so much, Rose, now Natsumi, didnt even notice as they reached the ramen shop. " ...I think i remember...Im not sure..." She murmured holding her head. "It could be I just think I remember because of what you told me..." Natsumi said sadly. Hikaru smiled, ordering some Ramen for her and himself. "Dont try to hard Lady Natsumi, Itll come in time." Natsumi nodded still holding her head sadly. As the ramen arrived Hikaru leaned over to her his bright handsome smile never wavering. "Itll be ok..." He whispered then kissed her lightly. A thump was heard somewhere nearby and Natsumi jerked away.

Meanwhile...

"tsunade-sama what have you done!" Kiba all but yelled at the Hokage as rose and Hikaru dissapeared. "What do you mean Kiba?" She asked. "You wanted Rose or Natsumi which is her real name, to get her memory back right?" Kiba growled slightly. 'Hai..." "And HIkaru-san can help her do just that right?" Kiba's fist met the wall leaving a hole as he stomped out. "Oh my...Kiba-k...Hokage-sama...I I! Im sorry!" Hinata finally stammered out bowing about 50 times before running after Kiba Shino stared at Tsunade adn she stared back. "Well?" tsunade asked. "No Im not repairing that wall." He eventually said and walked out. Tsunade sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Tsunade?" Shizune said questioningly. "Call Sakura in and get her to take care of it." Somewhere in Konoha in Sakura's house sakura awoke with a sneeze and a shiver went down her spine. "Tsunade... avoid...Tsunade..." Then she fell back asleep.

"Kiba-Kun!" HInata yelled running after the very jealous teammate. "Kiba-kun wehre are you going? You must apoligize to Hokage-sama!" Kiba glared at her. "No, Wheres Rose?" He asked turning back around and walking. "Kiba-kun her name is Natsumi..."Hinata said catching up to him but still struggling to keep up. "HER NAME IS ROSE!" Kiba yelled at her eyes flashing. Tears came to her eyes and then she gasped staring at something behind her Kiba turned his anger temporary distracted and saw the one thing he never expected. They were kissing. Kiba leapt up at him but Hinata tackled him tears still in her eyes and pinned him to the ground with Akamaru's help. Hinata was panting slightly on top of him as Shino walked p. "S-Shino-kun grab him!" Hinata cried as Kiba struggled under her. Pushing Hinata aside Shino lifted Kiba by his jacket and placed him in a lock-hold. As Hinata straightened she looked over to the seats to see Hikaru by himself looking shocked and sad a red mark on his cheek. But this all escaped Kiba as He kicked and punched at Shino trying to get free.

A/n Well thats it! Yay! That was fun to type. I dont know If Kiba can ever get that mad. I hope so cause then hed be extremely OOC and that kills me when it happens. UNtil next time and **Review** onward!


	4. Love conquers even the worst memory

A/n yay first review! Ant I happy? It means someone likes my fanfic! sighs some ppl told me i should stick to Koga and my own Ayame (not from anime) sigsh again I guess it is more popular... 

Natsumi ran as fast as she could, tripping and stumbling over her own two feet. He kissed me... The moment replayed over and over in her head He kissed me At the last minute she slapped him and ran. Soon she reached the forest but didnt stop till she all but fell gasping and sobbing in the same spot that Kiba realized his feelings for her. She clutched the ground staring wildly around her breathing hard and tears in her eyes. "Whats going on?" Then his face flashed back. Suddenly everything became clear. Her past fell upon her in one mighty swoop.  
When her brother finally dissapeared Natsumi could live a normal life. Her parents soon realized that connections were everything and eencouraged the son of the second richest (to them of course) person to spend time with their daughter. And like in all politics they fell in love. The many times Hikaru had kissed her. The times she kissed back and loved every minute of it. Then her parents. It was their fault... and suddenly the night they died became too vivid.  
Her brothers followers, on learning that they were nearby ambushed them. First they broke her parents, limb by limb and forced ehr to watch one holding back her arms and the other twisting back her hair cruelly as seh wept and wept.  
Her parents life forces soon gave out and they fell limp. Natsumi screamed out, struggling to reach her parents when one by one the men thrust Kunai into her body. "he never said we couldnt have or way with her..." One of them said smirking and sitting on top of her as she layed gasping adn bleeding. Natsumi punched him in the stomach and he fell off cursing. Then they started beating her. No pain coud ever compare to what she felt. The greif, depression, the fear and pain. "Kill me!" She cryed out over and over again but they never listened till finally she fell unconscience and all but stopped breathing.  
Thinking she was dead they left taking her parents headbands and dissapeared without a trace. When she awoke Natsumi had no idea what was going on. Her whole body ached her mind was blank but a deep fear had settled in her and she just knew she had to get away. For hours she layed there trying to move an arm, a leg something! BUt they never obeyed her. BUt finally she got her arms to work and despite the intense pain that seared through them each time she stretched the torn muscles she pulled herself non-stop for three days where seh fianlly collapsed to die.

As the scene replayed in her mind Natsumi curled up into a tight ball, sobbing uncontrollably. The pain, she could practically feel it! She couldnt get rid of it. She started screaming, screaming adn screaming but it didnt stop. She banged her ehad on the ground and kept at it till her voice grew hoarse and her mind throbbed.  
Silence engulfed her as cold as death himself and all she could do was stare ahead till Hinata finally found her just like that and helped her to the house.

Natsumi sat in her bed eyes following Hinata across the room. She had not spoken once since coming home and Hinata could only guess to what was going through her mind. Sakura had examined her but could only say that this was another way to be traumitzed. "She proabably remembered everything about the night her parents were killed. All we can do now is be there for her when she finally is ready to talk, for now itd be wise not to let her out of the house. Try and get Shino-san adn Kiba-san to visit that may help"  
But Hinata had ignored the last observation. Since what Kiba saw he had not come near her house or spoke of Rose and Hinata could only hope she and Shino was enough. "Natsumi-chan you should really come train some time." Hinata said quietly. "Im sure Shino-kun adn Kiba-kun will be happy to see you." Natsumi just stared at her still as Hinata made some tea. "Not to mention leaving this room could help you move on." she added setting down the tray in front of her. But Natsumi still did not answer. "I saw Naruto-kun today. But He didnt see me. Im too scared to talk to him as soon as he looked I hid"  
Suddenly someone knocked adn Hinata blushed hoping the had not heard. Opening it a crack Hinata peeked out and saw Hikaru. "May i speak to Lady Natsumi?" He asked looking through the crack at her. HInata wanted to say no but nodded stepping back and holding the door the rest of the way open. "In private" Hikaru added walking in. At this Hinata hesitated but finally walked out. "Hai..." Hikaru sat across from Natsumi watching her as she watched him. She was pale, bags were under her eyes and it was obvious she wasnt taking care of herself. "I talked with Shino-san today." Hikaru said absent mindedly pouring himself some tea then Natsumi. But when he offered it to her Her hands did not move from being folded on her lap. So Hikaru shrugged and put it back down sipping his own. "Apparently I have to watch my back some Kiba-san is ready to beat me up. He saw me kiss you and it was all Hinata-san could do to stop him from getting to me then and there." At the mention ok Kiba Natsumi's eyes sparkled but as she heard about him seeing them they grew downcast again. "Is this Kiba special to you Lady?" Hikaru asked peering at her from above his cup. "Did I miss something when I came here? You were holding his hand when we first met again." Natsumi didnt even blink. "HAs he visited?" at the look on her face Hikaru guessed the answer. "So lover-boy must be mad at you too." At the statement Natsumi, if it was at all possible, paled and looked even more depressed.  
"If that is so then I am happy. Thats one rival out of the running." Hikaru stood up slowly smiling at her. "You will be mine once more Lady Natsumi no matter what." With that he kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

At the same time Hinata had run into Shino as she was leaving the house. "Shino-kun! Wheres Kiba-kun? HIkaru-san is visiting Natsumi-chan as we speak" She said gasping as Shino had suddenly appeared. "Im worried. I think Natsumi needs Kiba-kuna dn Hikaru-san will only make things more complicated..." Hinata trailed off. "I think its about time we get him to go see her." Shino agreed turning towards Kiba's house and with Hinata scurrying behind him walked up to the door and let himself in as Hinata tryed to take her shoes off. "Kiba...!" Shino called out staring up some stairs. Kiba suddenly appeared and ran down to him. "Whats up Shino? are we going to go train some more?" He asked then called Akamaru. "No." He answered as Akamaru ran up. "then what is it you want?" Kiba asked confused as Hinata walked up. "Kiba-kun...we want ou to visit natsumi-chan..." The girl mumbled hiding slightly behind Shino. ""What? NO not today guys I dont feel like it." Kiba said waving it off and turning to go back upstairs. "Kiba, your going." Shino said taking a hadn out of his pocket and grabbing the back of Kiba's jacket. "I said NO!" Kiba yelled hitting Shino's hand angrily. "You cant tell me what to do Your not the leader!" "Pl-Please Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata stammered. "Natsumi-chan needs you! Shes not speaking she may even be worse then when she didnt have her memory!" Hinata pleaded with him. "NO! Do you think I care! Shes got Hikaru-teme! Hell be all she needs!" Kiba yelled at the poor girl. Shino's eyes flashed and he punched KIba hard in the face. "Do you have any idea about what is going on here Kiba?" He asked walking up to him where he had flown into the wall. "You are too blinded by your jealous rage to see the truth!" Kiba stood up and tryed to hit Shino back but he dodged easily elbowing Kiba in the stomach. "I dont think youve noticed but I found it obvious the fact that she loved you!" Kiba froze where he was hunched over then scoffed. "Yeah right! It dosent matter now that she has her memory back Hikaru-teme is all he needs..." With that he with Akamaru's help shoved Shino out of the house and glared at Hinata till seh walked out sadly. But before he could close the door she whispered.  
"Kiba-kun...just think about it ok? Before you do something you might regret." Kiba slammed the door. "Hes very rash." Shino said as if nothing significant had happened. "Lets go. Maybe Hikaru-san is gone now." Hinata nodded and they walked back towards Hinata's house passing Hikaru on his way out a smile on his face.

Knocking before she walked in Hinata mangaged a weak smile at Natsumi. The girl was still where Hinata had left her in the exact same position and condition. "Hows are you?" Shino asked as they walked in and bowed to Natsumi. "I hope you dont mind a second visitor." Natsumi didnt say anything as a silence settled upon them. So Shino nad Hinata kept talking sometimes directing comments at NAtsumi and acting like nothing was wrong. Suddenly it began raining about an hour later and Shino said good-bye and Hinata took him to the door. "tell me if anything changes." He said to Hinata as he walked out into the pouring rain. "Be careful Shino-kun" Hinata said as lightning flashed across the sky. Hinata walked back in to her room. "I think its time to go to bed Natsumi-chan." Hinata said starting to change into her pajamas. "Good-night Natsumi-chan." SH esaid and flicked off the light.

The rain continued pouring and Natsumi sat there for about an hour just staring. Another hour passed and like a ghost she stood up and slipped out of the room. Walking out she stood still the rrain soaking her down and looking up at the sky. A knife seemed to come from nowhere into her hand. tears stinged her cheeks mingling with the rain. She pressed the knife gently against her breast, her breathing seemed too grow rasp as she began to pressure it. "ROSE!" Natsumis hand stiffened as she turned to see someone gasping and panting soaked to the bone as he ran to her. Before she could tell what was going on Kiba hugged her tightly. "Dont scare me...Dont scare me like that." Kiba said moaning slightly as he held her. "Please Im sorry. Im so sorry, I love you Rose I love you. Oh god I love you." Natsumi dropped the knife, wrapping her arms around him sobbing. "I dont care about what happened. Im sorry Rose...I am so stupid..." Kiba began kissing her holding her as close as he could without hurting her. Eventaully Kiba pulled her inside out of the rain. "Kiba-kun..." Natsumi whispered as they got inside. She was leaning against him clutching at his shirt. "Kiba-kun...Im sorry Hikaru-kun, it wasnt supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.!" Kiba smirked his hand falling a little down her back and he kissed her hungrily again. "You never need to apoligize..." He whispered as they stumbled together till Natsumi got pinned between him and a wall. "I love you so much Rose, I get jealous easily and anger even quicker. I never think and not very mature sometimes. But if you will take me..." Natsumi stopped him a finger on his lip. "Nobody can talk bad about my love, not even himself." Kiba kissed her neck his hands slowly undoing her shirt as she struggled with his jacket. His body ached for her, his chest felt constrained as if somebody was cutting off his oxygen. Her warm body did wonders to him as he touched and explored. She in turn could just moan as he coxed her body from one peak of desire to an even higher sweeter one. Just when they thought they could restrain themselves no more, footsteps echoed down the hall. "Natsumi-chan?" Hinata whispered tentavil threw the darkness. "IS that you?" Blushing Rose and Kiba ran to the door. He kissed her deeply, his tongue parting her lips slightly and she moaned with unfulfilled desire. And just like that he was gone back in the ran as Natsumi straightened her clothes. "Natsumi-chan?" Hinata called out again. "Where are you?" Natsumi walked over to Hinata and hugged her friend. "Im better now Hinata. Dont worry over me..." Though She could not see it, Natsumi felt her smile as they walked back to the room.

Hikaru walked up to a shadowy form in a deep cavern. "Was it her?" A voice said through the darkness. "Yes, when I left she was just remembering what had happened." the form stayed silent as if comtemplating it. Then a laughed echoed through the cavern sending shivers down his spine. "Let her. Shell want revenge and when it happens. Our plan will fall intoo place. Eosgakure will be ours soon enough. And then who knows?"

A/n Im in a good mood today. We dissected a frog. I know it soudns wrong that it was fun, BUT IT WAS! After doing what we needed to we wanted to look at its brain and it wasnt till he got the head open did we remember they also have skulls sweat so we just popped the eyes and cut off its arms. I know that sounds cruel and wrong but when your doing it its fun and kewl! Then we ran around High-fiving each other with the frog arms. Then I did it to Katie who was freaked out by the frogs and didnt even touch hers. She didnt know we had frog arms so when she used her real hand and I used my frogs she freaked XDDD. Omg it was so funny. Now** Review onward!**


	5. Natsumi Kidnapped

A/n Sry it took so long. I got distracted. (which is quite easy considering it is me.) I dont have much to say Just wish I could get some kind of feedback still

Oh actually I do have something to say HINATA AND NARUTO IS THE KAWAIIEST COUPLE EVER! (is Kawaiiest even a word?)

Natsumi finally awoke around noon the next day to a hand on her shoulder. She opened one eye and looked up at Hikari and Hinata standing above her. "What is it?" She asked with a slight yawn. "Its time to go home Natsumi-san." Hikaru said while Hinata kept opening her mouth as if to say something but not knowing how. "What are you talking about Hikaru-san? Im staying right here." SHe said pulling the covers back over her head. "I can understand you may have developed feelings for the people of Konoha M'lady but you are now the queen with you parents gone. The village needs you." He was answered with a slight snore as Natsumi was already asleep thinking she was in Kiba's arms again. "Um...Perhaps you should leave a later time this way the others can see sehs better!" Hinata said poking her two forefingers together. "No this is fine." HIkaru said and started packing up Natsumi's few belongings. "But! Kiba-kun and Shino-kuna dn Sakura-san will want to see her!" Hikaru smiled at her. "Dont worry shell be fine." He slung the backpack over his shoulder and picked up the sleeping NAtsumi. "Theres a carriage waiting outside by the time she wakes up well be home." And with that he walkind out Hinata sttuttering in protest and trying to stop him. Ignoring her pleads Hikaru layed Natsumi into the carriage and got in with a slight wave it took off Natsumi completly oblivious.

As the carriage pulled away Hinata stood there in surprise, sall tears coming to her eyes as she was unable to stop him. Shaking her head she got a determined look in her eyes and ran to Shino's.

Shi-Shino-Kun!" Hinata gasped as seh finally found him. "He-He t-took Na-Natsumi-chan!" She breathed out in a rush as Shino just stared at her patiently. "Take it slowly Hinata, What happened?" Shino asked and Hinata tryed to explain as quicklhy as she could about finding Natsumi up in the middle of the night, her change and then Hikaru forcing his way into her house and then Taking Natsumi. "Does Kiba know?" Shino asked looking in the direction that HInata pointed the carriage went to. "N-no! I came straight here." Hinata siad a little bit calmer. "Good lets not tell him and just go after her ourselves." Shino said and started walking down the street till suddenly NAruto dropped down from a nearby roof and nearly gave our already over stressed Hinata a Heart attack which caused her to nearly have another one as she thought Naruto saw. " I wanna come with you. Sakura-chan will want to too." He said walking up to Shino. "No Naruto you stay here." "But I want to help save Natsumi-chan! Believe it!" Naruto yelled waving his arms around. "N-Naruto-kun please, please keep it down." Hinata mumbled trying to calm the hyper boy. "I said No Naruto." Shino said eyes flashing. "If you want to help then keep Kiba busy long enough for im to not realize shes gone." He said and then walked past. "Fine then!" NAruto said grumpily crossing his arms. "Ill do it only because im the only one who can do it and well at that!" It almost seemed like he was pouting and bragging at the same time. Hinata couldnt help but giggle a little at this causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows at her as she followed after Shino.

Meanwhile somewhere far away Natsumi turned over in her sleep looking quite at peace after the pain she had been under and that still lingered in her heart. Hikaru watched her silently a bit regretfully. A lingering hand reached out and stroked a strand hair from her face and stayed resting on her cheek, "If only I had been there...I could have prevented this..." He murmured. Though he had been in on the plan to attack them he did not know that the men sent out to do the job of killing her parents would torture her so, practically killing her only instead for him to lose her heart to someone else. At this thought Hikaru's eyes hardened Kiba's face boreing into his mind. Several curses spewed from his mouth. At the same time a terribly sad look crossed Natsumi's face and he froze his hand jerking back as she spoke Kiba's name. He picked up a shuriken and threw it into the woods regretfully. He would make her love him no matter what the cost. It was he who had kept her alive all these years everytime her parents were almsot killed he stopped it to help her have the perfect childhood, all for her. The reason he joined the wrong side was to save her and no matter what the cost he would keep it up. As all this passed through his mind a female bug landed on the side of the carriage and stayed there despite all the bumps and tree branched that passed by threateningly.

"Stupid Shino-kun...I could have helped them save her..." NAruto mumbled to himself sipping some Ramen when Sakura suddenly appeared behind him. "Naruto-kun have yous een Hinata-chan around or Natsumi-chan?" She asked surprising the blonde boy. "Nani! Well yeah I saw SHino and Hinata lee..." He trailed off. Shino told me not to say anything. But this is Sakura, not Kiba perhaps it wouldnt hurt... Sakura shot him a glare as hse realized he was keeping something from him. "Naruto..." She said suddenly towering above him eyes engulfed in flames. "Where are they?" NAruto fell to pieces. "T-T-T-They just le-left..." Sakura was till glaring at him. "What are you talking about?" "Well you see that Hikaru person has apparently just taken her while she was asleep back to thier village. Hinata wasnt able to stop hims eh she went and got Shino. They left about an hour ago" He said glancing towards the clock when suddenly a bowl slipped and fell to the ground. They turned looking down the counter where Kiba stood motionless. "crap..." NAruto murmured as the shop owner started sweeping up the pieces. A few seconds passed but seemed to drag on forever as Sakura and Naruto watched Kiba.

Suddenly Kiba turned running out of the shop. "Stop Him!' NAruto yelled taking after him and tackling Kiba. "Let go Baka! I have to save Rose!" Kiba yelled at Naruto fighting him as Sakura came up to help Naruto. "Shino-san and Hinata-san are taking care of it Kiba. You heard Naruto!" Sakura yelled helping her teammate hold him down. "Et go of me you bastards!" Kiba yelled when Akamaru appeared growling meanacingly. "Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" Naruto yelled making a few hand signs. About 10 Naruto's hopped on Akamaru's back holding the dog back as they tryed to talk some sense into the headstrong Inuzuka. A small crowd had started to form when Kakashi appeared pulling the three apart and holding KIba before he could run. "Whats going on here?" He asked and suddenly three voices began shouting to be heard above the other ones. Finally Kakashi was able to get the story and he sighed. "Kiba, your going to have to stay here, I was told to bring you and your teammates together to d a mission." He said slightly shaking his head. "But seeing as how they are indisposed, NAruto you come with Sakura and we'll work with what we got." And with that he started walking away while Kiba struggled with his decision to run and disobey the Hokage further. With a huff he finally followed after Kakashi, NAruto and Sakura slightly behind him.

the carriage suddenly pulled to a stop many miles away from the village. HIkaru stood up adn got out. "Whats the hold up?" He asked the driver walking around. Then reeled backwards gasping a shuriken in his stomach and many more in the dead driver and horses, before he could wake NAtsumi something hit him on the head and he blacked out.

Takeo stepped over his former followers still body and into the carriage. "And there she is..." He mumbled as he looked at the sleeping beauty stirring out of her long slumber. "W-Whos there? Where am I?" She murmured sitting up rubbing her eyes. " A friend..." Her uncle laughed. "Ku ku ku..." ANd then she fell unconscience under his fist.

A/n Hmm I didnt really mean to end it here but Im getting so distracted watching Narutos I just am all well


	6. Kiba and Hikaru meet again

A/n I made a typo In the last chapter. Not sure what I was thinking but I typed Uncle instead of Brother when I brought Takeo into the picture, My bad. (-sweat- well of course it was my bad im the author) Of course i make loads of typos since I dont have word currently like Im sure you have noticed adn alot instead of and alor. Again my bad my fingers just fly over the board. Im just glad that yall seem to like it and sry for not updating. Weve been doing finals. My last one is tomorrow

Hikaru came around a couple of hours later to see Hinata and Shino standing above him. He groaned as Shino removed his foot from Hikaru's side where it had landed when Shino kicked hiim awake. "What happened?" Shino asked as Hikaru sat up a hand on his headthe other pulling out the shuriken. "I-Im not sure The carriage just stopped so I got out, next thing I know a shuriken is in me and I blacked out." Suddenly Hikaru looked around himself wildly. "The carriage where is it?" He asked trying to stand up. Silently HInata pointed to a smoking pile of rubble off to the side. "The fire was just dying down when we got here..." She murmured as Hikaru leapt up adn started digging throught it. "And you left NAtsumi-san in it!" He yelled accusingly at them as he dug. "Shes not. Hinata's Byakugan didnt see anything." Shino said pulling him back from the pile. Hikaru looked around again trying to figure out what was going on then he groaned. "Damnit Damnit Damnit!" He said over and over again hitting himself on the head. "He never meant to keep his promise!" HE yelled know banging his fists on the ground. "Hikaru-san stop!" Hinata said rushing over too hold him stay. "Who? What are you talking about?" Shino asked still standing where he had been. "Takeo! It was him! He knocked me out then probably took NAtsumi for some reason." Hikaru said staring up at them pitifully. "He tricked me, used me and like a fool I followed him believing he would reward me her hand!" He began to bang his head on the ground again. Shino watched him thoughtfully as Hinata tryed to stop him. "Wh-What should we do now Shino-kun?" SHe asked finally getting some control over HIkaru. "..." Shino looked at her then back the way they came. "we are going to need help. It would be best to inform the Hokage. And Kiba will get worried." And with that he started walking away, Hinata scurrying after him as Hikaru stayed still on his hands and knees staring at the ground shaking. Slowly they drifted away from him and tears came to his eyes. "What have I done?" He whispered bending down so his forehead and chest touched the ground. "Natsumi...You never really loved me did you? If you had you would not have left me so easily for that Kiba..." He hit the ground so hard it went right through and stuck there in the ground. And just like that a determined look came across his face and he took off after Shino and Hinata. No matter what I have to help her If I can save her then seh can be happy with him. And seeing her joy I will learn to go on. Theres no other choice.

As the three reached the Hokage's door Shino shot them a look as if saying let me do all the talking and he knocked. "Who is it? Its late." Tsunade's voice came through the door. "Its Aburame Shino, HYuuga Hinata and Hikaru-san Lord Hokage we have some news for you." No answer came till finally a "Come in" Was said and Hinata opened the door holding it open for Shino and Hikaru. As Shino explained what had occured and what they guessed Tsunade sat still, elbows and the table and hands folded in the air in front of her face as she listened. "As Takeo has the power to start a war again, I thought it would be best to inform you and pick up some help." Shino ended his face still emotionless and serious. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Technically Shino I cant do that, unless you want to hire ninja your forbidden to do so." Hinata gasped. "But H-Hokage-sama! NAtsumi-chan is practically a member of the village! We have to save her!" Hinata said a bit forcefully and staring straight down at the Hokage. "Ill pay! No matter what the price!" Hikaru said walking forward. "How much is it? How many ninjas will we need? I can pay it." Hinata and Shino stared surprised as he started negotiating with Tsunade over what they will do. As they were finishing a sudden pounding and dragging noise was heard on the stairs. "What the hell is that noise?" Tsunade asked looking up from her papers. Shino opened the door and paused there for a few seconds before closing it again. "..." He seemed to be shaking a little and Hinata almost thought it looked like he was trying not to laugh though his face was still serious. "Well?" tsunade asked standing up. "...Kiba...Kiba is trying to get up the stairs, dragging Naruto and Sakura up as they try adn hold him back." He turned away from them and faced the wall one arm held up in front of his face. Hinata watched him curiously before she walked towards the door. A smile flew across her face as she saw why Shino was having a hard time not laughing. naruto was clutching onto Kiba's leg, Akamaru in turn trying to pull Naruto off of him and Sakura on Kiba's shoulders pulling on his hair. "Kiba-san the Hokage is busy! If you really saw Hikaru-san go in there hes bound to come out!" Sakura was saying as she pulled. Hinata closed the door now and gestured to Hikaru. "You may want to hide Hikaru-san. I dont think itd be wise to face Kiba-kun at the moment. Hikaru shook his head. "No Im going to have to face him sooner or later since hes going to force me to take him with us." Hinata nodded but noted Hikaru moving closer to Tsunade when suddenly the foor floor open. Kiba stood on the other side out of breath. One leg upraised as Sakura fell off his shoulders onto Naruto. "K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata stammered running to help Naruto and Sakura. Kiba ran forward finally free and grabbed Hikaru by the neck. "Where is seh you bastard!" He hissed at Hikaru holding him up against the wall. "Killing a client isnt a wise thing to do in front of the Hokage Kiba." Tsunade said and hit Kibas hand away from Hikaru's throat. "But he took Rose!" Kiba yelled at her and Tsunade sent him flying into a wall. "K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said now turning to him. "Listen to us, Rose has been kidnapped again but this time its her brother." Shino said as he recomposed himself and turned back around. "Hikaru is hiring shinobi to help rescue her." Kiba looked between the four of them as if not hearing Naruto's cussing at him and Sakura yelling at him to keep his mouth shut. "You let him take her too!" Kiba growled trying to keep his temper in check. "How dense can you be, baka!" He said standing up and dusting himself off. Without waiting for an answer he walked towards the door. "When are we leaving?" He asked without looking back. "Tomorrow morning. Meet by the gates." Hikaru replied finally moving away from Tsunade only for a kunai to go whizzing by his head. "If you do something like this again. Next time it wont miss." Kiba said and walked out. Hinata was on edge. "Gomen nasai, Gomen Nasai!" She repeated over adn over again bowing to Hikaru. "P-P-Please excuse Kiba-k-kun he dosent really mean it." Hikaru smiled pulling the kuani out of the wall. "No he does. And Im glad of it." Everybody watched him confused as he walked out and silence engulfed them for a few seconds. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Naruto suddenly yelled leaping up. "Baka Shut up!" Sakura and Tsunade said both hitting him in unison.

a/N Ok heres what Im going to do. I know the pic isnt working so to make it to where you can see it type into ur url **x29** and after that** .xanga** thenand then** /e5681af7407a834317361/w23752136** and finally **.jpeg** Thats the url address I typed it like that cause it wouldnt work any other way but its all one url


	7. Hellviewing Technique

A/n hey you actually read my author notes wow. I posted the pic on my myspace. type into the url box **myspace **then .**com **finally **/kougaswolfgirl.** Its my default pic. If it still dosent work Ill add a des. in the next chappy.

Natsumi moaned as she awoke. Her head was pounding and for some odd reason she wasnt able to move her arms. she remembered waking up some hourrs before but when she said. "Hina-" It went black again suddenly. Opening her eyes slowly she thought she was still unconscience it was so dark. "Hinata-chan?...Kiba-kun...?" Natsumi whispered shaking her head. "Glad your finally awake Natsumi-hime" A familiar voice pierced the following silence. "Whos there?" Natsumi asked trying to adjust her vision but failing miserably. "You dont remember me? Im hurt, after all I remember you." the voice said again almost laughingly. "Quit screwing with me, either show yourself or free me from whatever is holding me here." She said commandingly as she pulled her arms again. Whatever it was went about half way down her arms and about to her knees . "Such rudeness Natsumi-hime. But what you dont seem to realize is Im calling the shots at this moment. Not you so lets try and control that tongue hmm? Or itll be much worse for Eosgakure...and you of course." Natsumi gasped. "T-T-T-Takeo...nii-san?" She whispered haltingly and frighteningly. "Well you certainly hit the nail on the head. And here I liked being the mystery kidnapper." takeo said dissapointingly. "All well. Dsent really help you now does it?" natsumi let out an almost strangled scream. "You bastard! What do you think your doing! Why! You killed them you bastard! And your still not done!" She yelled at him pulling at the bonds trying her best to lea forward at him, to tear him to shreds, to cause him so much pain he would beg her for mercy and then she still wouldnt give it. "You deserve to die!" She hissed spitting at what she hoped was where he was. "Such hateful words,to your big brother no less. Keep this up once we have Eosgakure well also take Konohagakure." He said, Natsumi all but seeing the smirk in his voice. atsumi couldnt speak. Her voice felt lodged in her throat and she was scared if she tryed to say what she felt itd come out as a gurgle. "Thats what I thought. Till Eosgakure is under my control you will remain here. Being 'Educated' in our ways till you are on our side. Then You will bring the village on our side."Takeo said his voice fading away. Natsumi's head hung down on her chest a few tears falling down her face as she bit her lip unmovingly.

Kiba sat on Akamarus back jumping ahead of everyone else who were walking. By the end of it the team consisted of Himself, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, and Sakura. The only thing that could be heard was Hinata's stammerings and narutos loud braggings. Kiba kept shooting them angry looks though they werent going slow at all it seemed to him they could go faster if they left Hikaru behind. But of course they couldnt do that since only he knew the way to the hideout. "Are we almsot there yet?" He asked dropping a few paces behind to be able to talk. "Even if we doubled our speed Kiba it would still take us a day to get there. attacking at night isnt the wisest thing either. Takeo thrives in the darkness." Kiba growled flexing his fingers. He felt so useless lately and he didnt like it...at all. Sometimes he just wanted to hit Hikaru. The guys sense of peace adn acceptness sre didnt help though Kiba had no idea what it was for...WHICH PISSED HIM OFF EVEN MORE! "Relax Kiba. Natsumi isnt going anywhere." Naruto said looking at him. "Besides I dont think her own brother will hurt her unless she does something stupid." Sakura added as she ran next to Shino. "Are you sure?" Hinata asked from the other side of Naruto. "I mean why would he want her in the first place if hes just going to take over the village either way?" Hikaru sighed. "Mind control..." "What?" Shino asked looking at him suddenly. "Is that even possible?" Sakura said nearly falling off the tree branch she had just jumped on in surprise. "Its no Jutsu if thats what you mean. He sort of feeds the info into them, sometimes for the really strong willed ones well use a coin attached to a string adn swing it back and forth until the eat up everything he says and do anything he wants." hikaru said landing on the ground. "If he can do it to natsumi itd only be a matter of time till the village believes her when she says that Takeo is the new ruler and dominating other countries is the right thing to do." Naruto stopped looking at Hikaru worriedly. "When you say dominating...?" "Of course I mean war." Hikaru said shooting Naruto a look. "damnit all..." Kiba cussed taking off again in a hurry.

Natsumi was still pinned to the wall but this time there was a small light from the flicker of Takeo's torch, not that it really mattered since her eyes were squeezed shut. She could hear him sigh and let the medallion fall a bit. "Natsumi-hime if you dont look ill be forced to tape your eyes open." He said and she could hear him stand up from his chair and walk next to her. He remained quiet for a second and she opened one of her eyes to look at him. A wide smirk was across his face and with the added flickering of the torch it gave him such a look of a murderer that Natsumi shivered. "I feel bored with you..." He said the smile not wavering. "So Il think Ill have some fun..." Making the sign of the rat he spoke low and menacingly. "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu... Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" For a second all seemed to stand still, Natsumi's breath caught in her throat. Then it began to turn. the world seeming to become warped and twisted, all that lingered was Takeo's smirk, the damned smirk. Frighteningly compared to Kiba's comforting one. A light flashed across and Natsumi screamed. The trees outside of the cave seemed to shake and quiver under that scream as the birds took flight and Natsumi's heart felt like it was about to be wretched out of her chest. Hell...Hell... The only thing she could recgnize as the horrors flashed across her eyes one after another was the smirk. the goddamn smirk. "KIBA!" She yelled out desperatly her voice all but gone and she slumped forward unable to take anymore and Takeo lifted the genjutsu.

At the same time as her scream pierced the silence, Kibas heart all but stopped. He suddenly felt very weak. They stood not far away from the cave entrance and everyone was frozen in their tracks. Hinata suddenly looked very pale. THe water seh was pourig for Naruto overflowing from the cup as the sticks for the fire fell out of Sakura's hands. "Wh-What was that?" Naruto asked as the scream stopped and silence returned. The water Hinata was pouring was still going and Naruto jumped suddenly realizing it as Sakura started picking up the branches again. Kiba stumbled a litlee, clutching onto Akamaru. He could hear her, calling out to him. He could feel her, in agony. Hikaru had a scroll spread out beneath him a serious lok on his face as Shino sent a few bugs into the cave. Still pale and slighly shaking Hinata stopped tring to dry Naruto off and hurried to Kiba's side.The Inuzuka seemed to be barely breathing, his eyes were wide and it was evident he needed sleep something bad. "Ki-Kiba-kun..." HInata murmured unable to find the right words to say. Kiba turned to her slowly and only said. "Ill take first watch."

A/n Fun Fun! Not really. I couldnt figure out what to do for the hell viewing technique. I dont remember seeing it in the anime tho I do remember something about Shikamaru melting... I Dont think I was able to express the pain she was feeling due to my lack of knowledge. Damn me...Oh and by the way I felt I should tell you

PENGUINS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! Beware their legions this christmas they wont stop till we are all thier slaves! Thank you for your time -serious face-


End file.
